This invention relates to a soap chip recycler and, more particularly, to a soap chip recycler which enhances the liquefaction of soap chips.
Various devices have been proposed to avoid the waste associated with small pieces of unused soap. One such device is as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,387 to Creighton. Therein Creighton discloses a device having a main housing divided into side-by-side fluid dispensing and mixing areas, the areas divided by an intermediate screen. An agitator assembly is said to mix the surrounding soap and water with the screen preventing the undissolved chips from flowing into a fluid dispensing area.
Satcher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,064, discloses a device which deposits small pieces of soap into a rack, the rack being positioned above a fluid. The rack includes compartments within which the soap chips are placed. Upon heating the fluid the chips are liquified and after heating harden in the rack according to the compartment configuration.
Although assumably effective in their operation, it is desirable to have a device which is easy to manufacture and utilize, enhances the soap chip liquefying process and resulting viscosity and resists the return of the liquified soap chips to a solid state.
In response thereto I have invented a chip recycler which presents a heated housing having an interior compartment presenting a lower dissolution zone and an upper liquid dispensing zone. The heated housing warms the soap chips and surrounding solution to a temperature which urges the newly deposited chips to a liquid state and resists the return of the previously liquified chips to a solid state. The over/under relationship between the dispensing and dissolution zones assures that any soap chips, or portions thereof, which are not liquified will be in the dissolution zone for subsequent pulverization. Dissolution of the newly deposited soap chips dissolves the chips into a liquified form for subsequent dispensation by a pump assembly positioned above the dissolution zone.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a device for soap chips so as to change the same into a liquified form for downstream use and/or further processing.
Another general object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which presents a liquified solution having a greater concentration of soap to water.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which enhances the dissolution of the soap chips.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which enhances the maintenance of the liquified solution.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which enhances the dispensing of the liquified solution.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which enhances the dispensing of the liquified solution.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which presents a dispensing zone and a dissolution zone in an over/under relationship.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which heats a housing for enhancing the dissolution and dispensing functions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which heats the liquified solution and/or deposited soap chips to enhance the viscosity of the resulting solution.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which directs solidified soap particles to the dissolution zone.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which utilizes a dissolution assembly of high efficiency.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.